


The Kidnapping of Three Skylarks

by RedThreadMislead



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future gore, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Murder, Stalking, Torture, but i'll tell you when, drugged, future smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreadMislead/pseuds/RedThreadMislead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN<br/>As the youngest in the Hibari family you are prone to 2 things; napping and fighting. However something dangerous is brewing and your family is scrambling just to find clues. What do the Cavallones have to do with this and what can you do to save the people you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so shit goes down. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters.  
> Updated 5/3/15 reads less shitty now. It was bothering me.

Blinking your eyes open, you hear the sound of a door closing. Must be Hibari-niisan, you think as you pull yourself out of the warm cocoon that are your blankets to get dressed. Walking out to the bathroom you whisper a quiet good morning to your grey eyed older brother and he nods to you, muttering around his toothbrush the same. It's the same as always, Alaude makes breakfast as you and Kyouya prepare lunch. You pack your bag after a quiet breakfast between the three of you, the silence just a quiet, comforting warmth.

    Your older brothers wait for you at the doorway, Kyouya listening to the little ball of yellow fluff chirp his name and the other with his back to the wall, standing comfortably, with his arms crossed and head back. At your arrival Alaude lazily swings his head towards you and pushes off the white wall to open the door to the apartment. Hibird takes his perch in Kyouya’s hair and you make sure that you have both your lunches. Kyouya would never want be caught carrying a lunch bag. Patting your pocket, you hear the wrinkle of candy and follow your brothers out the door.

    The three of you walk to the train station, passing by various shops that were slowly opening as the sun began to peek over the city. Your family lives in a relatively new part of the city. After a fire had burned down your first home next to Namimori Middle School over a year ago your eldest brother decided that the Hibari family couldn’t afford to buy another house and trains were not an unacceptable mode of transportation, no matter how much Kyouya protested. A sudden gust of wind chills the air further, so you slightly step up your pace to catch up to your eldest brother. Alaude puts his arm around you as you reach his side and you gladly take the warmth as you clutch the lunch bags a little closer and try to keep up with his long strides.

A frown slightly pulls down the sides of your mouth as you examine the difference in your heights. Alaude is more than a head taller than you and the top of your head barely reaches Hibari’s cheek. You start to wonder if you just haven’t hit your growth spurt yet or if the greater amount of time your brothers spend fighting and napping has anything to do with it. It has always taken your mind longer to shut off then theirs. Thought just never seem to stop running in your head. Besides that, you do get in an decent amount of fighting in but could it not be enough? Your brothers do seem to sense when you get into an altercation. Maybe you’ll have to find someway of ending the fights before one of them shows up and finishes it for you.

As you walk into the brightly lit train station Alaude slides his arm off your shoulders, the walls of the underground station blocking the morning breeze. The station slowly fills up with adults off to work and a few students from various schools, the colors of their respective uniforms standing out from the mass of similarly suited adults. After watching your surroundings, you let out a soft, two note whistle. Hibird flies to your outstretched hand from its previous perch upon your brother’s hair. Gently, you rub the fluffy ball of yellow as your dark haired brother glares at the cement floor, preparing himself to “crowd into a diabolical metal contraption filled with herbivores.”

When the train rushes in the wind coming with it rustles your hair and send Hibird flying back to its perch in the Kyouya’s stark black hair. You start to muse how odd it is that Alaude is platinum blonde while you and your other sibling share inky stands. A few sheets of paper rush past your head and snap you out of your daydreams. You snatch them out of the air before they can hit either of the brothers. You glance the papers, reading something like “debito” when a head of dirty blond hair comes into view.

 

“Th-th-thank you s-so much for grabbing my papers!”

 

He flashes you a wide, albeit shaky, grin after bowing and taking the papers. Not used to such open displays of emotion, let alone conversations at all, you’re caught off guard when he continues talking. You open your mouth to tell him that he can shut up but are cut off by the sound of the station announcing the trains arrival. Deciding to leave the conversation you turn to go but he grabs your hand and quickly pulls you on before the train door closes. His hand is warm against your naturally cool skin. The grip makes you feel relaxed, even though physical contact usually ends with bruises. You can’t really find a solid argument to push him away.

The train is packed and his proximity is just more proof of that. The force of the train pushes you backwards and the warm grip on your hand is replaced by a steady arm around your lower back. You follow the thin but muscled arm back to its owner and look into a pair of blue eyes. His eyes remind you of a piece of jewelry you saw once in a magazine. Azure? Unsure of what you should do, you respond the only way you know how; glare. Realizing where his limbs are, he snatches his arm back, bowing as low as the packed train allowed and stuttered out apologies, his face rivaling the color of a ripe tomato. You let out a small laugh at what your dark haired brother would definitely address as a “simply herbivore action”  and see him swing his head back up. His eyes roam your face in what you interpret as awe until you notice his blush darkening. Unsure of what his current expression meant you drop your smile and let your normal blank expression cover any former trace of emotion, a family talent. Deep pools of blue question your change in emotion but you find no reason to explain. His continuous stare makes you uncomfortable but you refuse to back down, even when he’s pushed closer to you and your lunch bags are the only things separating you.

Another wave goes through the crowd and he puts his hands on both sides of you, blocking you from the oncoming bodies but also cagin you in. His face somehow reaches a new level of red as he takes in your position. Back against the wall, you are shielded on the other three sides by his body which is mere centimeters away. Kabedon? You can smell his minty breath as he lets out a stream of apologies about how no man should be this close to a woman he has no relations with, not that wouldn’t want to have relations with you but how he doesn’t have any now and how he didn’t mean it in a romantic sort of way, unless of course you were okay with it and of course he didn’t mean to push you in any way. You listen to his seemingly endless torrent of apologies and explanations, sometimes noticing an archaic accent slipping through. You find it somewhat amusing how he feels the need to continue talking for so long and how he can never seem to keep eye contact with you for more than a second. His eyes look at the side of your head and dart to your bag before glancing up at your eyes. You raise one eyebrow, silently questioning his continuous chatter. His stumbling speech slows to a stop and as his bright eyes stay on yours and wow, his once diminishing blush flares right back to a bright red. You stare in wonder, thinking about how interesting it is that he is able show so much emotion with just the color of his face, something you don’t think you could ever manage. He definitely doesn’t look like a native but his uniform tells you that he is from the wealthy school about 5 minutes from your’s. _Hnnn so this stuttering blond has money. What the hell is he doing on the train?_ His dark blonde hair is parted on the left side, the strands toward the back reaching his neck while the ones more in front cupped the sides of his face. A large chunk of hair covered the right side of his face but it split at the top, leaving enough room for his eye to peek through. Weird how he manages to keep it that way. When the train comes to a stop he is still staring at you. You leave him there in his own world and step off onto the platform to wait by the third pole from the entrance, the unvoiced meeting point for your family.

You look back to see Kyouya stalking off the train, his hostile aura countered by Alaude’s amusement. Kyouya’s pale face easily shows an angry splash of red across his face. How odd. Apparently the stuttering blond got off the train while you were entertaining thoughts on your brothers and was talking to a tall, dark haired man that looked similar to the shorter, but still pretty tall, lighter blond next to him.The shorter of the two was shooting a possibly wistful look at Kyouya. Wondering what happened you look to Alaude and slightly tilt your head to the right. His only is response a small shake of his head and a soft chuckle. Slightly confused, you follow your brothers outside.

Outside, the cold of late February bites once again and you ghost back to the side of your eldest brother. With his arm seeping warmth into your shoulders you look at your other brother who seems to have calmed down, his nails no longer tightly pressing into his palms. Abruptly, you feel a shudder go down your spine. Someone is staring...no, glaring at you. Glancing up at your oldest brother, your eyes meet and understanding passes between the two of you; you’re being followed. Questions race through your mind as you reach out to softly grasp the bottom of Kyouya’s black school jacket.  After dark grey meet blood red he looks up to platinum blond and nods. You leave one brother’s side to go to the other’s after a brief embrace. Alaude leaves in the direction of his office. If anything happens you’ll know that he’ll be able to protect himself. Gitto is visiting him today anyways and between the two of them no group of “imbecilic stalking herbivores” could stand a chance. You and your dark haired older brother continue at an even pace, making sure not to alert your stalkers. People are starting to walk out to the street making it impossible to hear the footsteps of those following you. Hopefully the upcoming detour will throw them off enough to get a good look at them and possibly an attack. Right as a group of obnoxiously loud girls walk behind the two of you, you make for a small alleyway.

You wait anxiously next to your brother, who is gripping his dual tonfas tightly. He was angry earlier and would most definitely see this as an opportunity to blow off steam. It would be best just to let him take the lead. You’ll just get a good look at the perpetrators and question them afterward...after a few punches of course. _Can’t let Kyouya-niisan have all the fun now can I?_ The two of you look for any suspicious people walking past but only see a few early students and athletes going to morning practice. A minute passes. Then another. The two of you stay there for another five minutes but no one even remotely suspicious passes by. Your phone lets out Hibird’s recorded two note whistle and the text from your oldest brother tells you his situation is similar to your’s. You show Kyouya your phone and he loosens his grip on the twin tonfas, blinking in thought.

As you continue your way to school thoughts of possible stalkers fades to azure eyes after spotting a navy blue uniform. A corner of your lips quirk up for a split second when you remember his never stream of words that seemed to whirl circles around themselves.

The start of your day at Namimori High is as dull as any other; you go to homeroom and sit through two subjects, dutifully staring out the window the whole time. _Who the hell would even think to try to stalk us? Is it another released felon Alaude-niisan put in jail? The last time that had happened the person tried to stab Kyouya-niisan and he ended up in a coma for two weeks. Hnnn maybe Kyouya-niisan fought with another gang. But all the gangs here should recognize us._ Placing a lollipop in your mouth, you continue to entertain possibilities as the teacher blabs on in broken English. He stopped paying attention to you after you fixed the grammar in first few tests he gave out. So much for learning anything in here.

During break you head to the rooftop to meet your brother for a family nap. When you open the door to the roof you find him already settled down in a shaded corner. You sit next to him and lean on his left shoulder but for some reason can’t doze off like you normally do. You feel the familiar sensation of a pair of eyes watching you and you sit up straight. Peering around you, you see no one on the flat rooftop. Most people wouldn’t dare come up here. The student population knows that this is your family’s turf and all trespassers will be punished. Kyouya notices your absence on his shoulder and looks at you. A few seconds pass before he feels what you do. The heavy stares follow the both of you as you stand up and head back inside.

Kyouya walks you to class and gives you a small push in the direction of the door when you hesitate. _Why aren’t you going in?_ , he says through an arched eyebrow. Furrowing your’s, you glance at the floor, pushing that whatever happened out there really weirded you out. His grey eyes soften and he raises a hand to pet the top of your head, reassurance radiating from his hand.

With another push you head towards the classroom, uncaring when you interrupt the teacher’s lesson. The irate math teacher calls on you and you answer the basic trigonometry question with ease. Alaude-niisan had taught you much more than this simple stuff during the summer when he was bored, why would you have a problem with this? Unable to put up anymore of a fight, the teacher chooses to ignore you for the rest of the period as you stare out the window. You plop a piece of chocolate in your mouth, thoughts of heavy stares blurring into the warmth of the blushing boy from the train, the memory of his stutter repeating itself over and over.


	2. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm I write like crap. You should go read better fics. I'm only posting this for the sorry people who read my first chapter and would like to see it finish.

     Walking to Alaude’s office, you and your brother expect the stares to come at any time but are surprised to feel nothing, barely a glance as the two of you as you walk down the gray pavement. Anticipation hangs in the air and you can’t help but feel like something big is happening. You grab onto a corner of the black school jacket hanging off Kyouya’s shoulders and he allows it when seeing your worried expression. The journey to your eldest brother’s workplace seems too long today and you really miss the comfort and quiet of your home. The bustling streets have never really suited you anyways.

     At Alaude's office you talk your brothers out of going to the roof. An unsettling feeling has made itself known in the pit of your stomach but you don’t want to alarm your brothers any more than they already are. This obviously doesn’t work when you tell them you’ve seen enough sky for today and Alaude shoots you a worried look as the look in Kyouya’s gaze grows hard. Lies are unusual in your family, especially from you. You say goodbye to Gitto as he ruffles your hair and sweeps you into a hug, him being one of the few, very few, that you accept physical contact from, making the boy you left unharmed this morning an extremely rare occurrence. You wave goodbye to him after he gives you a small pack of chocolate. When you walk out of the building you are once again apprehensive, your worry not unnoticed by Alaude. He sweeps you under his right arm and keeps you closer than normal, very much like a mother hen. On the way there you notice that your dark haired older brother is also closer, you could easily reach out an arm to once again grasp his jacket.

     In the station you look around for the head of dirty blond with a pair of azure eyes that has somehow never fully left your mind since this morning. The memory of his nervous but bright smile brings the corners of your lips up. A bit taken aback when you notice this, you bring your fingertips to your face to feel the odd expression. Abnormal indeed.

     As you ponder, Hibari and Alaude are quietly speaking on your left and after a few seconds of listening you find that they’re discussing what happened on the rooftop. Today’s just filled with abnormalities. Detaching your mind once more from the conversation you sweep the station a few times and find your eyes locked onto frantic brown near the entrance. His sienna eyes blink in recognition for a few seconds and look past you, at who you assume is your dark haired older brother. It clicks in your mind that this was the blonde looking at Hibari this morning with what you had presumed as a wistful look. Your suspicions are confirmed when his face is overcome with relief then worry as his gaze continues to stay on Hibari. He brings a cell phone to his mouth and starts to speak. You turn toward your brothers intending to ask about the worried blond when you feel a heavy aura all around the heavy stares piercing into you. Widening your eyes, you look up to your brothers, who have noticed them as well and both stick out arms to move you behind them. Now with both siblings in front of you and your back to the wall you try to pinpoint where these alarming auras are coming from but they keep moving. There are so many of them that once you think you know where one is another takes up on it and the old one vanishes. People begin to flood the once open platform and it’s nearly impossible to find anything let alone constantly disappearing auras. Trying to let your senses pick out any oddities, you feel your head start to spin. The world beneath you begins to sway as pressure builds in your head and begin to lose strength in your legs. Holding an arm to the wall you steady yourself enough to let out a small “Oniisan...”

     Both brothers turn around; purple and ice blue wide with panic. They move towards you as you slump to the floor, your legs unable to hold you up amongst the spinning surroundings, the pressure on your mind increasing to a throb that seems to match your heartbeat. Alaude kneels down and you think you see Kyouya sway on his feet before doing the same. A first you think it’s just your mind playing tricks but Kyouya’s grip on you falters and he slumps onto the floor as well. Alarmed, Alaude lays your head to the floor and in your sideways view of the world see him move to your other brother as the cold of the floor seeps into your body. Your vision flickers black for a moment before azure fills your sight and warm hands caress your face. Mind trying to make the connection of blue and familiar warmth, a black world shuts your eyes and envelopes your thoughts in emptiness.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Basil

     The initial panic of having someone poison your Kotori* fades when you have her in your arms. The moment Dino told you that a gas was pumped into their rooms at night you had freaked out. Enzo forced you to sit down and listen to Dino explain that it wasn’t fatal but a slow acting anesthetic hallucinogen mix that was heavy but would act around the time they took a met on the roof of Alaude’s workplace. Then you and your two older brothers proceeded to work out a plan to have men follow the two younger ones to school and keep a majority of your men around Alaude’s building. The three of you would keep constant tabs on them and have them in sight at all times except two routines the Hibari’s never failed where the three of you would be present. It was easy to see the skylarks when they entered the train station; they always arrived 20 minutes before the train left when the station was near empty. The real problem was when people filled the platform. People could be easily whisked away especially when the three of them refused to attract attention or even communicate with anyone... not that you want Kotori to talk to people. _Hmmm...I don’t know if I could let anyone live after talking to her, family excluded. If I ever found someone touching her..._ Oh, would you look at that. You broke your phone. Good thing Enzo keeps spares.

     Tossing the broken pieces to the empty seat next to you, you slowly rearrange your limbs in a more comfortable fashion so you don’t accidentally wake her. Your right hand is holding her middle, arm wrapped around her back. Using your left hand you bring her knees closer and balance her on your lap. You rest your cheek on top of her head which is pressed against your chest and enjoy the slight sugary scent. Her left side leans into you and you can’t help but bring her closer, left arm pulling Kotori as close as possible. You can feel her cool skin against your’s and you stay wrapped around her for what seems like an eternity before you feel her stir. She nuzzles her cheek into your chest ...and that is definitely your heartbeat thumping. When she leans closer into you you hold your breath, catching her attention. Her body tenses but you can tell the drugs are still slowing her thoughts down. You move your head and can see her blink groggily. Following your left arm up her crimson eyes meet your dull blue ones. _Holy crap, holycrapholycrap. What am I supposed to do? What do say? I- so cute. Her hair’s all ruffled and her left cheek is pink from pressing against me._ Then it catches up to you. This girl. Kotori. Was just pressed up against you. And you held her there. The fair lady’s legs. You gape at her and awareness creeps into her deep red eyes followed by recognition. Her cheeks redden a bit, which make your heart pump a bit faster, and she tilts her head to the right, questioning you. Just like on the train. When you embarrassed yourself by staring at her for half of the train ride with your mouth wide open probably making her think that your were some sort of pervert. _No, no, nonono. Kotori-_

     She blinks in confusion, covering her deep pools of red for a second, and you can see her pondering with her eyebrows furrowed. What? Did I do something? She didn’t say anything when you had so stupidly stared at her earlier. She co-

     “Kotori?” she says, in the quiet tone that steals your breath away. _Yes, Kotori,_ you want to say. _That's what I...shit._ You said that out loud?!

     “Ah yes, t-that’s umm w-what I...” _Damn you stutter. I rue thee to the fiery depths of hell!_

     “Who the hell said you could call me Kotori?”

      _...What?_

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Dino

      _This sorry pack of deranged assholes is gonna pay._ Picking up his phone the bright blonde dials Romario’s number.

     “Found anything yet?” Looking at the kitchen clock he sees the time 5:42, seemingly staring back at him with mocking honesty. Pulling up his unoccupied hand, Dino closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose.

     “Yes boss. We heard from several people that the gas put into the Hibari’s ventilation system just hit the market a few days ago.”

     “The effects?” Enzo walks into the small room and sits across the blonde. He looks at Dino but stays silent, his body tense.

     “It is a strong sedative hallucinogen splice that takes effect in 12 hours.”

     Numbers rush through his head and it clicks. 12 hours... that’s when they are...

     “...on the rooftop.” Dino looks up to meet his older brother’s obsidian eyes and understanding passes between them. The Hibaris take daily trips to the top of Alaude’s building to drink tea and sometimes nap. Even though his grey eyed skylark loves to fight Dino is unsure of how well Kyouya could handle drugs slowing his naturally fast reflexes down.

     “And you’re sure this information can be trusted?”

     Romario sighs, “They didn’t really have a choice in the matter. We took out the pliers before they could say a word. Pretty sure one the one that didn’t urinate shit his pants.”

     Normally Dino would have shared a chuckle but the worry for his blood shedding love looms over him and covers his face in a frown. Sighing, he slumps on the sturdy wood. _Why can’t I just be the only one Kyouya fights? Why can’t I be the only one who notices him?_

     A few summers back he had visited the next leader of the allied Vongola, whom he considers a little brother, and found him cornered. Dino had quickly moved to save the frightened brunette but when Tsuna’s offender turned around, the blond’s breath was promptly stolen. The dark haired boy before him held a certain air of elegance, even with blood dripping down his silver tonfas and broken bodies all around. As he observed the boy Dino’s heart seemed intent to make itself the only thing he could hear, the thumping so fast Dino wanted to clutch his chest to make sure it stayed where it was.

     The eyes of the boy before him seemed to pierce through him, a grey so dark that from where Dino stood it could be mistaken for black. The summer air made a few drops of sweat make their way down his pale neck to hide beneath a school uniform as the tall blonde licked his dry lips. Slightly slanted eyes narrowed further as Dino walked closer, tonfas raised the moment he began to move. Looking down, Dino saw Tsuna smile as he shouted “Dino!” and stood up to make his way closer. The blonde smiled and reached out a hand to Tsuna but immediately noticed when a silver tonfa began moving through the air.

     Dino pushed the brunette out of the way and side stepped. When he saw the grey eyed boy make for another attack he pulled out his whip and blocked the piece of metal. The piece of leather held strong as the boy wearing a black jacket on his shoulders leaned in more to press his weight in. When he kept his tonfa there but began to shift his weight, Dino guess that the other tonfa would soon be in sight and pushed the one against his whip down. He blocked both tonfas and relished in the surprise that flashed in the captivating eyes across him. They had continued to exchange blows, a few attacks landed due to Dino’s inability to completely focus on the fight. The Italian’s heart was enchanted by the beauty before him, all swift attacks carried out by a damn alluring body hidden by a thin black and white uniform. Dino had tried several times to stop the unwanted battle, but it seemed only unwelcome on his side. The other party seemed to relish in the fight, his original smirk changing into a blood hungry grin as the battle wore on. Every flash of emotion on the boy’s face was etched into Dino’s mind, from the grins when he managed a blow to his snarls when the haneuma got the upperhand. The blonde tried not to hurt the inky haired boy before him but was pushed to the edge by the boy’s skill. He obviously had experience in battle from seeing all the unconscious bodies that had been piled in the alleyway when Dino had walked in and it was definitely something the boy enjoyed. But it was also nice seeing anger wash over the boy’s feature when Dino managed to knock him back, an image the blonde would dream of for months. The Italian felt his heart soar when interest appeared in the dark pools of storm grey across from him. It was easy to tell that keeping the boy’s attention was not a simple task and Dino was more than glad to forever be the focus of his attention.

     Only when Tsuna had cried out his name had Dino realized that the shadows had grown substantially longer and that his own body was covered in bruises. His moment of thought gave the dark haired boy an opportunity to land an unprotected blow on Dino’s side. As he gasped in pain the younger male let out a ‘tsk’ when seeing his want to stop fighting and turned to walk away. When the blonde had shouted “Wait!” the other male turned around to only pierce Dino with a sharp glare and snarl out, “Shut it, herbivore.” He could only continue sitting on the ground gaping, thoughts of hearing that sultry voice in bed running rampant in his mind. As he walked away Dino could feel a part of his heart leaving with him, the sinking feeling in his chest indicating more than just a passing fancy.

     That night he had questioned Tsuna on everything he knew about the breathtaking boy. Kyouya, as he had learned, had two siblings, a younger sister and older brother. The family shared skill in fighting but Kyouya seem the most bloodthirsty out of the three. The more Dino learned about the Kyouya, the more it seemed that he would be reluctant to do anything with Dino besides fight. At least the blonde could say he had survived a battle with the middle skylark and only got away with a few scrapes and bruises... well, that’s what Tsuna had thought anyways. The Cavallone spent his entire stay in Tsuna’s home thinking of ways he could meet the skylark and possibly coerce him into using that breathtaking anger in bed.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, look! An update!

     The warmth pressed against your cheek is the first thing you’re aware of when the last visages of your hazy grey and blue dream leaves you. The comfort is so welcoming you move closer into the pillow… or what you thought was a pillow. You didn’t realize it was moving until it stopped and panic tries to grip your mind but a fine mist seems to linger from your dreams, hindering you from thinking of what to do. Your eyes feel crusty as you blink them open and you know you definitely didn’t snuggle a pillow safe in your bed when you see the world upright. An arm seems to be holding you up and the arm must belong to a face so you let your gaze travel up the limb slowly, any faster and the pounding in your head might increase. Locking onto a pair of wide blue eyes you squint in thought. Almost azure you think, no definitely azure and familiar…? Papers. Train and apologies. What the hell- he’s so close. _Whynodon’tleancloserwHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

 

     As you sit straighter and look forward, your cheeks flushed. _Dammit. That’s one way to show you’re weak you- is he muttering?_ You turn back to face him, _I have to be less than a hand's width away from his face. Seriously? Shut up._ , and listen to him whisper under his breath about embarrassing himself, which you smile to, and a kotori? You know your confusion shows when he stops talking to himself and pauses before giving you a puzzled look. You question “Kotori?” in hopes that you won’t have to say anything further. He intakes a sharp breath before you hear a soft “Yes, Kotori. That’s what I… shit.” So he was referring to you. He doesn’t know your name. The rational part of your brain knows that you never told him but another part is filling your brain with anger and indignation with a bit of embarrassment. Only your brothers have ever called you Kotori and that was years ago, when Alaude used to carry you around.

     His stutter reappears with a blush that is intense even for him as he replies, Ah yes, t-that’s umm w-what I...”. With some disappointment in not being called your actual name you interrupt him, “Who the hell said you could call me Kotori?”. Wait, disappointment? No, why would you be disappointed. _It’s not like you li- SHUSH. NOPE._ As you try to calm your overreacting brain you look to him once more, realizing that he had not responded. His face shows a combination of shock and confusion, the result cuter than you could have expected Your head is pretty clear at this point and you glance around as you wait for his stutters to subside. The vehicle you are in is lit up by interior lights, the windows all dark leading you to assume that they are one-way. It looks of foreign make, the plush seats and spaciousness uncommon for a car from your country. Hearing silence you turn back to face the blonde only to find him staring back at you. His face flushes red and he quickly looks everywhere but you.

     Folding your left leg under your right so it’s parallel to his thigh you ponder the situation. You need to think of questions to ask since it doesn’t seem like he’ll be talking on his own. He may stutter but he’ll probably answer if you ask. Besides the driver, the two of you are alone in the car, _But where are your brothers?_ The last time you didn’t know where either of your siblings were was 9 years ago when you wandered off while both your siblings were fighting off three gangs that decided to team up. A slow panic started to set in as you grasp the situation.

     “Oi.” He’s still not looking at you. “Oi!”, you grip his arm and finally give you his attention.

     “Where are my brothers?” You try not to let any of the worry sound but from the way his facial features soften you can tell he noticed it anyways.

     “They’re in the car ahead of us.”, he says, no stutter in his words for once. Most likely the dark haired man you had seen him talking with in the subway as well as the man with looking at Kyouya were accomplices in whatever was happening. Pain rakes through your chest as you become aware of the possibility that he may mean you and your family harm. You know that you cannot hide the hurt you’re feeling but you face him again and ask “What do you want from us?”.

     He inhales sharply when he looks at you and rushes out a “We just-”, before the car door in front of you opens up, the person holding the door interrupting him with a “We’ve arrived sir.” Heaving a sigh he says “I’ll answer your questions inside.” and motions for you to leave. Giving him a glare, you unfold your legs and exit the vehicle before you see anymore of the guilty face he has sported. It is...unpleasant to look at. Stepping out onto the pale gravel a slight breeze picks up and the temperature difference between your right and left sides make you realize that you were sitting in his lap. The entire car ride. You walk quickly in between the lines of what you assume to be guards towards a house... or mansion? Your embarrassment forgotten you take in the European style abode, your gait slow enough for the blond to catch up to you. Looking to your right, you raise an eyebrow in question. He smiles brightly and says “Welcome to my home.” You turn away from that smile that makes your heart beat faster and continue walking, telling yourself that you don’t want to keep looking at it.

///////////////////////Alaude

    As consciousness begins to grip you, you feel a muted bump from beneath you. I’m in a car. Pushing your chest out as you breathe you feel a seat belt holding your chest and lap and notice you are not restrained in any other way. Either these people are really idiotic or they mean me no harm. Noting that you cannot assess anymore of your situation with your eyes close you open them. You were right in assuming you were in a car but you are surprised to see that you are in the passenger seat of a European car. Turning to your left you see the man from this morning driving. He’s wearing the same suit but the sleeves are folded up and the jacket was unbuttoned. Noticing your movement he gives you a quick glance before saying, “Morning sunshine.”, the smile leaking into his words. Forgoing a vocal response, you roll your eyes and give an audible huff and turn to look behind you. Your brother has his head in the lap of who you assume to be the man’s brother, who is stroking Kyouya’s hair with a soft expression. Just like you and your siblings, their hair color is different but the facial features are the same. Seeing no one else but the two in the back, panic grips you and you turn to the man once more.

     “Where is Kouten?”, you bite out, the anger in your voice obvious. He looks your way a bit longer than before, the expression on his face understanding more than anything else.

     “She’s two cars behind us with Basil. My other brother.” he noted before you could question it. You lets out a low hum of acceptance before facing glancing behind you once more. You see the blond boy still petting your brother’s hair with a loving look on his face. He doesn’t acknowledge you when your stare turns piercing. Slowly facing the other man you state “Hurt my family and I’ll make you watch as I break your’s and leave you with the remains.”, barely above a whisper. You know they both heard you, you see the boy in the back stare at you with wide sienna eyes through the mirror. The raven haired man swallows and and gives you a slow nod, refusing to meet your gaze. The sun is almost set and there is a large manor in the distance. Both sides of the road are enclosed by trees and you see no other cars on the road. _Private and expensive. Rich assholes._  

     This morning you lost sight of your little sister, you admit with bitterness, during the rush to get onto the train. Kyouya was close to you but you never really had to worry too much about him, his distaste for people combined with his temper made him fairly self sufficient. You just had to ensure that his temper did not get too out of hand. Your other sibling however, you watched like a hawk. She was slower to anger than you and Kyouya and refused to carry pepper spray, you had insisted many times but were rebutted. You had seen her pulled on the train car by a boy with dark blond hair right as the doors were closing. Seeing their physical contact, you could feel your temper flare and began to move towards them before someone had gripped your upper arm. Jerking around, you were about to unleash a myriad of death threats but stopped when you saw a friendly smile.

     “Don’t worry, he’s a good kid.”, he said in a low, comforting voice. You took a breath as you glared at him. Turning back around, you had looked at your little sister and saw that the boy was bowing saying something that actually made your sister smile. If she’s smiling then she’s safe. You turned back to the man and gave him a small nod. He responded with a smile and you had to school your expression back into a blank slate. With a quick glance up and down you saw that he was dressed nicely, a fitted suit not hiding his fit body in the least. Making eye contact you gave him a slight smirk.You could practically feel his gaze roam your body and almost commented when you heard the tell-tale “I’ll bite you to death, herbivore.” from your brother.

     Ripping your gaze from the sable haired man you watched as your brother attempted to swing at another boy. Cocking your head to the side you noted that the other boy kept up with your brother’s movements and even stopped him from hitting other people. The blond boy tried to talk to Kyouya but it was futile; Kyouya didn’t often listen to reason.

     “Kyouya.” you called out. He whipped his head towards you, pausing for a second. This had given the other boy enough time to grip both his wrists, effectively stopping his rampage. Your sibling gave you a look of rage and betrayal, which you chuckled at, and tried to escape. The boy did not have an air of violence or anger about him so you let them be. Turning back to the sable haired man, you looked into dark eyes. The inside of his irises had an almost tarnished gold quality to it but unless you moved closer you could not be sure. He gave you a satisfied smirk.

     “See anything you like?”

     You let your eyes drag up and down his body before stepping closer. You hummed lowly before saying, “Possibly.” and giving him a smirk. You see a hunger take his eyes as a wave pushes the crowd of passengers back. The man wraps his arm around your lower back, pulling you closer when the other passengers moved towards you. His body heat was the first thing you noticed, like a blazing fire to your cold and you relished in it. You had placed your right hand under his left on the pole as you looked up at him. He was at least 10 centimeters taller than you but you didn’t mind; that just meant that he had to crane his neck to look at you when you moved closer. Locking your gaze to his, you slid your left hand on his hip and let your thumb rub over his hip bone. The man let out a growl but you just lowered your eyes to his mouth and licked your lips. Flicking your eyes back up you saw him still looking at your mouth and felt him pull you closer. As you felt the train slow down, his body moved forward. You swiftly moved your right hand off the pole and gripped both side of his hips. You pulled yourself forward and when his neck was close enough you had bitten into his skin, just enough for it to pink, and licked a stripe up. After hearing a groan, you slid your hands back, squeezed his butt cheeks and you pressed your growing erection against his. Just as he was about to respond you pulled your hands back, making sure to trail your fingertips all the way, and made a show of putting one of your business cards into his shirt pocket. Leering at him you mouthed “Call me” before turning around and seeking out your siblings.

     You had hoped that he would contact you before the day was through but well, now that you were in his car he obviously hadn't needed to. Peering into the side mirror you see a line of black cars, just like the one you were in, following. Knowing your sister was in one of them made your heart pound a little less, but not being able to see her still irked you.

     “Are you planning to explain any of this?”, you say, breaking the previous silence. He opens his mouth to respond but a swift movement from the back stops him. Your brother has woken up. The man heaves a small sigh and says, “We’ll talk about it when all of you are present.” You give a small hum of acknowledgement while you turn to look at your brother. He has a small tuft of hair sticking up and you notice the blond trying not to laugh. As Kyouya’s eyes clear you clear your throat. His head turns toward you and you give him a flat stare, _Play nice_. He lets out a ‘tch’ as he crosses his arms and looks out the window. You face forward but look into the rear view mirror. The boy looks longingly at Kyouya, who is still looking out the window. He glances up and makes eye contact with you through the glass, _Make him stop_. You let out a small chuckle and look out the window yourself. The manor is close now, the entrance wide and elegant. Flora flows over and down it’s walls but it is not overridden by the vegetation in the least. The entire place looks very well kept and you doubt that the inside would be any different.

     You hear clothes rustle and you look once again in the rear view mirror only to see the boy leaning back, both hands in the air, while Kyouya bared his teeth and growled. Turning your head just enough to make eye contact with the boy, you make sure his eyes are looking into yours before you give him the coldest glare you can manage. His sienna eyes go wide as his body freezes, unable to look away. You hold your gaze there for a few seconds before turning back. Any physical contact with your brother was unacceptable. His breaths are audible as his older brother turns into a large cobblestone driveway. After parking the car he turns to you. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing but I have to keep trying if I want to get better. Thanks for reading. Any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
